


Prisoner

by Ill_be_your_Huckleberry (dantereznor)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantereznor/pseuds/Ill_be_your_Huckleberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am not your princess, you crude bastard… I am Lo-“</p><p>"Loki, prince of the destroyed realm of Jotunheim, I know.. And you are my princess.. at least you claimed you were in my bunk,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for a very lovely lady from Tumblr named Felifay, she wanted to see someone use a particular image and write something -- anything really based on it... So I did.  
> This AU takes place as a Cross Over with Star Wars, so people like Luke and Leia are now Steve and Loki.

  
  


* * *

  
They were not friends, not in the normal sense of the word.

Nor were they lovers.

But when he was free’d from the carbonize slab the soft lilting voice had told him that they love’d him.

Tony was calling bullshit; but even now many long days after being free’d from the prison, Steven still a no show for the rescue, Tony found it wasn’t all that bad.

The view inside of Thanos lair was pretty pleasant at the moment, as the pale skin and long limbs dancing for the gathered villains wasn’t a sight prisoners were often allowed to witness. But the longer someone was a captive, the less they cared and more willingly they helped the master - so he was viewed less of a prisoner and more of a guard these days.

Tony might as well forget his own name or that he was fighting in a war to save the galaxy.. but what he didn’t forget was seeing the dancer, having been pulled to the floor when they tried to escape during the night; green eyes staring up and pleading. 

Oh he remembered that night well.  
  


* * *

  
Weeks ago after Thanos was called away from the near constant party inside of his palace, the slave boy called Loki had seen it as a chance to escape - not realizing that Tony was still there… still watching him with dark eyes.

All it took was a simple yank to drag them back away from the throne and controls to the chains locking device, Tony giving a dark chuckle as he stalked out from shaodws.

“Where you running off too in such a hurry, Little Prince? You’re supposed to be dancing.”

“Our master isn’t here, there is no one to dance for..” The pleading look changed into a glare as he looked up to Tony’s eyes.

The former runner only chuckled again, taking hold of Loki’s jaw once close, crouching down to have a much closer look. “I’m still here…  _Princess_." 

Slapping the hand away with a small growl Loki tried to stand only to be yanked back down by his braid, cursing Stark as a veil of dust filtered up from the floor.

"I am not  _your_  princess, you crude bastard… I am Lo-”

“Loki, prince of the destroyed realm of Jotunheim, I know.. And you are my princess.. at least you claimed you were in my bunk, your legs up over my shoulders as I  _ **fucked**  _you like a common whore…you begged me then.” There it was, that twitch of his lip on the right corner.. A smirk he only gave when he was up to something..

Loki blushed at the memory, he had needed that fuck; they both did. “Let me go.. Thanos is going to turn me over to Lord Odinson.. The Allfather's apprentice. Or if I am luck it will be to the dimwitted Warriors Three that attacked us on Hoth.”

Catching hold of him again Tony shook his head, leaning in close to press a kiss to the edges of the bruised skin that marred his neck, fingers moving down to tease a dusty nipple. 

There was a surprised gasp, as Loki’s hands caught hold of Tony’s shoulders, he wanted to push away - he really really did. But that calloused hand was trailed down from the nipple to slip up under his skirt; the bastard knew how quick Loki's buttons needed to be pushed.

He never allowed himself to lose control, careful courtships and wooing never got anyone anywhere with him.. But the scruffy faced pilot didn’t do careful, he charged in boldly, taking what he wanted and leaving the Prince begging for more. 

A moan came, fingers tightening over the cloth, quick strokes and squeezes making his body become limp and pliant.

Tony knew exactly how to work his magic; and once he was sure Loki would submit he stood, lifting the chained slave into his arms and carry them both back to the nest of pillows used to keep the boy on display even when he wasn’t dancing.

This was not going to be a slow gentle love making - it would be hard and dirty. Loki’s mouth working around Tony’s fingers, as Tony’s other hand worked on opening his pants.

Foreplay was going to be minimal, as they had no time. So with a push two fingers were pressed hastily into Loki’s body, staying still so he could adjust, beginning to wiggle and scissor only when there was a nod from the dark haired prince. 

Soft gasps for breath and low whines were broken apart with moans and whimpers, legs falling open further while a well spit lubricated hand was moved down to stroke over Tony’s cock. It made no time for a third finger. 

The change in limbs doing the penetration was swift - not even Loki realized what had happened until he felt the full hardened heat of Tony brush up against the most intimate place inside of his body. Back arching up from pillows, a hand slapping over his mouth to muffle the cries he now made.

Their sex was quick, Tony’s hand taking care of Loki as he thrust in and out of the sinfully tight heat, tugging the chain to yank him up for a kiss. Like the first romp this one would end all too soon, hot bursts of seed filling Loki’s body while his own sticky climax spread out between strong fingers. 

After long moments of deep panting Loki pulled Tony’s hand from his softening flesh, bringing it up to lick the evidence clean, eyes flashing as Tony bit back a groan. 

They disconnected moments later, a small trickle of semen spilling out of the red abused hole.   
  


* * *

  
So now as Loki danced, Tony watched - Tony remembered… He could easily feel the tight warm heat he craved, and knew the prisoner thought the same as green eyes flashed.

Steven was late, Tony was still planning.. and a prisoner still plotted to escape everytime Thanos left his palace for buisness.. Every plot meeting a stubborn guard with demanding fingers and hard thrusting hips.


End file.
